


Bindfell - Fall of the King

by ArlenaTheWriter



Series: Dust Angst [3]
Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, Dusttale - Fandom, Horrortale - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Underfresh - Fandom, Underswap - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlenaTheWriter/pseuds/ArlenaTheWriter
Summary: BindFell - 502 Years After Prince Nightmare's CorruptionLocation - SwapfellPoint Of View - Dustfell Sans





	Bindfell - Fall of the King

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4:40am. Figured I'd write something on Bindfell. Quick overview on what Bindfell is: It's basically Bindverse (or just a typical Undertale multiverse, like one of Underverse, but without the X-Event.) where everyone's universe is a Fell Universe. For example Errorfell, _______fell, Dreamfell, Dustfell, etc.

**BindFell - 502 Years After Prince Nightmare's Corruption**

**Location - Swapfell**

**Point Of View - Dustfell Sans**

        The day had started normal enough, King Nightmare went over the raid plans quickly and everyone else had gotten prepared. However, the group of murderers seemed rather tense today, unlike their usual laid back stance around raids. Horror had even confirmed Dust's observation when they had been speaking together by commenting on how it felt "like everyone knew there would be something going wrong, but everyone was shaking it off as just an odd feeling."

        In many of the group's eyes, Dust was the one acting suspicious. His mind seemed to always be somewhere else, and he had grown quieter as the month got closer to its end. Some assumed it was because he was recently appointed to the position of Nightmare's right-hand man, but others believed he was plotting something. After all, he had grown into the same silence before the kidnapping of Fell, which Dust had planned himself. Those who believed he was plotting something, were right, and Dust didn't mind the suspicions in their stares. What he had planned would not be obvious until he started going through with it, and by then, it would be too late.

        King Nightmare had the group set out early for the raid. Maybe he too, felt the odd air of suspense and slight fear that hung around the group, or maybe it was his regular lack of patience that drove him to leave their camp so quickly. Dust figured it was a mixture of both as he studied King Nightmare. The right-hand man was rather amused that the king was tense as well. It almost gave Dust what felt like a boost of power or a sudden rush of strength. He himself, knew something was up, but he didn't exactly think that the day would go wrong for him.

        The group was silent as they made they traveled through multiverse jumps to their destination, Swapfell. Years ago, the Sans in the universe had fought on their side in the war that had started from Prince Nightmare's corruption. However, Ink had convinced him to join the side of the "Star Sanses" and the group had lost an ally. King Nightmare made sure that Swapfell's Sans, Blue, made sure he would never forget that day he went behind the group's back. Dust felt rather sick just thinking about Blue's betrayal. It was as if a sudden realization or qualm had reminded him just what he was about to do. His plan could go wrong, and if it did, well, his name would become reality very quickly. 

        When they arrived in Swapfell's Snowdin, they knew something wasn't right instantly. The entire place was empty and evacuated. A few looked around in a daze, while others turned to King Nightmare for orders. Dust was the only one who didn't seem to be surprised. In fact, he wore a slight smile, hidden under the red torn scarf he owned. He did his best to act shocked, not really wanting anyone to suspect that he had leaked the plans for the raid. He only had to play along for a little while longer, and then he could stop. The satisfaction of that made it easier for him to push on with his act.

        "Let's head to Hotlands, if they evacuated, it's because of the human. They couldn't have gotten far if that is the case." The king spoke loudly so the group could hear. They nodded and began making their way through Snowdin, just how Dust had guessed. The group moved slow, as if expecting to find something in the barren and empty town, but there was nothing for them to find. 

        The suffocating silence however, was broken by the sound of a branch breaking and falling to the ground.  _Good job, Ink._ Dust mentally cursed the artist, showing no sign of his annoyance except a slight curse under his breath. The group instantly looked towards the king, but he showed no sign of directing the group. Finally he said, "Just wait, they'll come to us."

        Dust wasn't good with emotions, but he could feel the fear coming from the group. The sudden feeling of being unprepared swept over them while Dust watched, and he found it quite amusing. Especially because it was his fault they felt this way. A little flash of pity in a sea of sadistic pleasure was all he felt towards the group. However, he kept his emotions masked, as he did every single day. Not only was it his nature, it was also his only chance of getting somewhere in this group. No one could know what he was going to do, until it was done. Then, no matter what he was doing, they couldn't stop him.

        Finally, the small group of the Star Sanses made their way into view. Ink, Prince Dream, Blue, Fell, and the 90's trash, Fresh. Dust studied them quietly, as King Nightmare's tensed and readied themselves for a fight. Ink lead the Star Sanses, to a stop about twenty feet away from an already rather upset King Nightmare. Dust watched the scene carefully, not making a move or showing a sign that he had planned this. Ink wore a slight smirk, directed at King Nightmare.

        "Aren't you aware that this AU belongs to us?" Ink asked Nightmare from across the gap. There it was, the line Dust had given Ink because he knew it would cause the king to lash out. No one had signalled it, but both groups closed the twenty foot gap and clashed together. Dust fought by the king's side as he always did, causing a slight look of surprise and betrayal to flash across some of the Star Sanses' faces. However, it was obvious Dust wasn't doing his best, dealing only soft wounds, so the Star Sanses began to understand what Dust was planning.

        However, Dust's plan was not what they thought it was. Dust didn't follow the plan he went over with the Star Sanses, or the plan he had went over with King Nightmare. No, he followed his own plan, and that became apparent when he spun around and stabbed King Nightmare in the chest, right where his soul was located. Mixed emotions flashed across the king's face as he let out a cry of surprise, followed by a scream from Prince Dream, who collapsed, clutching his chest. Blue quickly ran to Prince Dream's side, but everyone else stayed frozen in their place. 

        "Let's make this quick, shall we?" Dust taunted, removing the sharp bone that had pierced through King Nightmare's chest. He took King Nightmare's corrupted soul, smirking as the king's eye widened in fear, and then Dust crushed it in a swift movement. At the same time, Prince Dream's soul shattered, and both skeleton's eye sockets emptied, their bodies hitting the ground, fading for a few moments and then turning to Dust.

        Both sides were speechless and terrified as Dust studied them with a menacing glare, his smile no longer there. Blue had let out a small cry when he saw that the Prince was dead, but other than that it was silent. Dust leaned down to where the King had died, and took the small golden crown from the dust and snow. He held it and looked back at Ink, who was frozen in place. Dust smiled at the Sans' reaction and twirled the crown in his hand. "I believe it's time for a new king, don't you Ink?"

        Before Ink could open his mouth to speak, Dust and the group that used to be ruled by King Nightmare disappeared. And when they would emerge again, they would be led by a different leader. Now, they would be led King Dust.

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible, but it took me and hour and twenty minutes, so give me a break. If you want more Bindfell, let me know. Otherwise, I won't post anymore of this alternate universe


End file.
